


Time To Say Goodbye

by saturnslover



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Profanity, angsty fluff, more tags as the story progresses, nsfw references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnslover/pseuds/saturnslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is the happiest anyone has seen him since the 30s. His hair is practically glowing, his eyes are bluer than Bucky had ever remembered them being, and the world is surely falling into chaos as a result of that goddamn smile. Bucky Barnes is probably happier. After years of being the Asset, of completing mission after mission only to be wiped clean and sent off again, he is finally free. The events of one March 10th, however, will change everything the Captain has ever held on to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Say Goodbye

**Chapter One**

**_Saturday, February 6, 2016_ **

**_“Mercury” - Sleeping At Last_ **

* * *

 

Steve Rogers is the happiest anyone has seen him since the 30s. His hair is practically glowing, his eyes are bluer than Bucky had ever remembered them being, and the world is surely falling into chaos as a result of that goddamn _smile._

Bucky Barnes is probably happier. After years of being the Asset, of completing mission after mission only to be wiped clean and sent off again, he is finally free.

The year is 2016, and Captain America and the Winter Soldier are finally dating. Have been, actually, since...what was it, seven? months after Bucky pulled Steve from the wreckage-saturated lake in DC. Months of taking it slow came to pass, and the boys from Brooklyn are finally adjusted to 21st century life together.

The public is well aware of what America’s golden boy does after hours with his long-time boyfriend (they have Tony Stark to thank for that tip-off), and Bucky is reminded of this whenever they go out in public. Right now, for example, they’re entering Washington DC’s planetarium - and even in the dimly-lit entrance, Bucky’s heightened senses are all too aware of the eyes and hushed conversation revolving around them. He confidently threads his calloused fingers through Steve’s longer ones, and the younger man flashes Bucky a smile as they slide money across the counter to the ticket lady. Bucky considers asking for the senior discount, but he and Steve have been over this countless times before, and Steve has made it clear that he’d rather pay the full price to support one of their favorite date spots.

Steve’s been so protective of Bucky since he appeared one rainy night at Steve’s doorstep, unable to speak or do anything more than stand still while Steve took care of him. As Bucky began to feel safe enough to communicate, their relationship only improved. Bucky still thinks Steve is the one who needs protection, though - his best friend is used to being a little more behind the scenes, something left over from the years before the serum.

Tickets in hand, Bucky hands them to the lady at the next counter in exchange for a wristband, and they’re finally granted access.

The planetarium is one of Bucky’s favorite places in the world. It’s definitely in the top five, along with Brooklyn and their shared bedroom and Steve’s - no, he’s not gonna think about that right now. Steve’s a little tired of it (the planetarium, that is), if they’re being honest, but he would spend every day there if it put a smile on Buck’s face.

Bucky is in love with Steve first, planetarium second. He’s always been fascinated with space; hell, if he had the smarts he’d have gone to school to study astronomy. Month after month, year after year, decade after decade, the night sky remained one of the only constants in his worthless and mostly blurry life. When Bucky had found out that they had sent a man to the moon, he threw a fit that lasted almost a week, beyond upset that he had missed something he’d dreamt about since age five.

The darkness of the planetarium is comforting, always has been. There was a shitty planetarium back in Brooklyn, Steve says, but Bucky can’t remember it for the life of him.

“Buck, you with me?” Steve nudges him gently with his elbow, and Bucky is drawn out of his sappy thoughts.

“Sure am, Cap’n,” he replies, leaning over to give his best guy a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Steve blushed and shoves Bucky a little to the left. “Not in public, babe! I have a _reputation_ to maintain,” he chides, only half kidding.

Bucky rolls his eyes. “They _know,_ Steve. We’re safe here. Besides, it’s dark. Doubt anyone noticed.”

Steve gives Bucky a dirty look, jokingly of course, and then Bucky drags Steve through the Solar System. They pass the Sun, the brightest light in the whole exhibit, and Steve stops to watch a pair of twin girls argue over what’s hotter: the sun or Hell. Bucky mumbles that Steve’s ass is hotter than the both combined, and Steve has to smother a giggle as he drags Bucky far away from the young ears.

The ceiling is covered with glow in the dark stars, similar to the kind Bucky found at the dollar store one time, arranged in constellations. Both Steve and Bucky can navigate by the stars alone - or at least they could, back in the days of the war. Understandably, that skill is a bit rusty.

They end up in Venus’s room, Bucky’s favorite planet for two reasons. One, it’s bright and pretty. Two, Venus is the Roman god of love and beauty, both things Bucky relates to Steve Rogers.

The two lean against the metal railing separating the exhibit from the walkway, and Steve wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist and leans his head on the older man’s shoulder as they listen to the recording voice tell them the planet’s statistics and history.

Saturn is Steve’s favorite planet. He likes the rings. Bucky bought him a Saturn keychain after their first date at the planetarium, and it’s _always_ clipped onto his gym duffel bag.

Both Steve and Bucky love people-watching. Even in the sweaty darkness of the display, his slightly enhanced hearing picks on up threads of stranger’s conversations, most of them not even close to being related to anything in the building. Their eyes drink in the portrayed vastness of space, but their mouths run like they’re somewhere other than a goddamn exhibit.

“I mean, Natalie totally should have won but I’m not complaining that Blaine did…”

“So it’s cancer? You’re sure? Oh my god…”

“...makes for a lighter taste, y’know?”

“Are we at Pluto yet?”

“I swear to god, if I see someone famous while I’m in DC…”

“No way! You sure their twitter wasn’t hacked?”

No one has seemed to notice Bucky and Steve since they entered, something relieving to the both them. A mother gives them a dirty glance as she hustles her toddlers down the aisle, but that’s it.

Despite the fact that gay marriage has been legalized, a portion of society has yet to give up the age-old view that homosexuals are evil, sinners, mistaken, liars, etc. Steve himself took a long time to get over the shame and guilt that came with being different. Bucky’s always known he’s not straight, and doesn’t give a damn what people think as long as they don’t try to hurt him or Steve.

When Steve finally drags Bucky out of the Man On The Moon exhibit and into the gift shop, three and a half hours have passed. It’s suppertime. Bucky argues with Steve for a few minutes on where to go for supper - wait, what’s the new word for that? Dinner? - but gives in to ordering pizza at home. Bucky got to pick the date, Steve gets to pick the dinner. That’s been the system since day one, so it’s pointless to contest that. But Bucky does it anyway, because he’s a little shit who loves to get a rouse out of Captain America.

* * *

  
When they arrive home, Bucky notices he’s more than a little sore from the walking - odd, because it’s not like Bucky can’t bench press more than half his weight - but passes it off. The shitty version of his super soldier serum will take care of it in a few hours.  
  
Bucky ends up falling asleep on his captain’s lap, the two of them having consumed two entire medium pizzas. Steve is watching The Powerpuff Girls, which Bucky considers “the beginning of civilization’s slow yet inevitable downfall.” Steve’s presence kills insomnia instantly, and Bucky is out like a light before the theme song is over.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so there it is: the first chapter in what will be a heartbreaking series. I really hope you like it. I have a lot of plans for this story! This chapter is mostly filler fluff, but the rest of the fic will be far from it. Huge thanks to my friend Julia for helping edit. Stay tuned and please subscribe if you'd like more!


End file.
